Power semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of power semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor power chip. Performance of a power semiconductor device is dependent from the heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Packaging methods providing small high thermal robustness at low expenses are desirable.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.